Glad I Crashed The Wedding
by AquaticMoose
Summary: Basically, France and England are getting married, but America crashes the wedding. Probably not in the way you'd expect though. There is a bit of gore throughout the descriptions as well, so hopefully you won't freak out too much. LitPol mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a US x UK twoshot~!_

_If you think you recognize the butchered plot line of a song, you'd be right! The song I based this on was "Crashed The Wedding" by Busted._

_Yes before I said it would be a oneshot, but it seems better put into two chapters._

_Roughly half-way through Parting Is Such A Sweet Sorrow, I had this idea but I decided not to do it. Then I listened to the song again and I absolutely had to. Blame this for the wait in some chapters if you must!, but I'm honestly kinda proud of it :D_

_I support both FrUK, but I thought that the love triangle would go good with this song. So if it seems like I'm bashing FrUk, I only am because I have to look through the eyes of a more US x UK fangirl..._

_Here ya go now~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Francis stood at the front of the church where everyone could see him. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, everyone who sat in the pews watched him. His tuxedo was perfectly straight and crisp, his hair hung on top of his head like usual (though it seemed more kempt), and his attitude was actually in check. He was about to get married now wasn't he?

When the music suddenly started playing, his mother broke out crying. Whether from joy or the overpowering lilac smell, no one would ever know. Francis turned his head sideways so he could stare straight into the bride's green eyes across the room. Oh how beautiful they were. So clear, so peaceful, just so...everything. Good thing they were about to be his or someone would just steal them away in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!" Arthur's mind was racing despite his serene smile. Where was he? He was supposed to walk him down the aisle for God's sake!<p>

Arthur rubbed his temples and walked around in a circle. Think Arthur think! "I could just go without him, but that wouldn't be right since he said that he would come...and...and I want to see him..." Just then his mother came over to him

"Honey, we know that you wanted to wait for Alfred, but he isn't here. You need to go on alone, or at least have Francis walk you, okay?" His mother's face was sympathetic; it almost made Arthur want to break out crying.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded his head with barely any resistance, most likely from the shame of being stood up. His mother then quickly slipped back into her pew without anyone noticing her absence.

He didn't want to get married to him anymore; he just wanted to be with Alfred. But even if they had their differences, and even if they could barely stand each other at times, he just couldn't hurt Francis. To top it all off, Alfred wasn't here so that definitely meant that he didn't care about him anymore.

"Which one do I choose..." His voice trailed off as he made his decision. He then gestured for Francis to come over, and Francis did just that with a joyful smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>SCREEEECH<p>

Alfred rounded the corner, driving only as a Californian would. He reached over to the passenger's seat and grabbed the map for a few brief seconds.

"Vialoux," He turned onto the street. "Yorktown," He turned again, "Where the hell is Gordon!"

He frantically looked to his sides searching for the street. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't live without Arthur. A life without him would be torture, if he was even alive. He would do anything to be able to hold him again. No matter what the cost.

"There!"

He had just turned onto Gordon Street when a small sound came from his left. It got louder and louder, but Alfred didn't notice, all he had on his mind was their new life together.

"Just a few more feet..." He was so close, so close to the church. It was merely 100 feet away. Something red passed by his face, and then his eyes got very wide.

* * *

><p>"Mon amour, Is something wrong?" He asked.<p>

"Nothing, it's nothing!" Arthur crossed his arms and turned away from the Frenchman.

"Don't be such a sourpuss! It is our beautiful wedding after all~" Francis cooed, nearly floating over to his side.

Arthur's face got a little softer after hearing those words, but was still as stern as ever.

"Come ooonnnn!" Francis pulled one of Arthur's arms out enough so he could slip his inside, then signaled Lili to go forward.

"Let go of me!" He squealed quietly, but not completely unnoticed. Lili turned around toward the couple with her head cocked to one side.

"It's okay~! He's just being a little stubborn." Francis pouted and stretched Arthur's cheek a little bit, receiving an annoyed glare back.

They were like that for a little while until one of the ladies from the audience cleared her throat. Their heads snapped forward, realizing that they needed to go soon. Arthur sighed, as expected, and they proceeded onward with Lili walking in front.

* * *

><p>"Oh shiiiiii..." Alfred felt like his entire life was going in slow motion. He tried to slam on the breaks, but to no avail. His car was tossed around, rolling until it crashed into a tree. Smoke was pouring out of the hood while people gathered around the scene.<p>

The other vehicle, a Nissan Sentra, was flipped over in the middle of the road with its driver slowly being crushed under the weight. The driver looked unconscious as blood slowly dripped from his sternum onto the roof of the coffin.

The throng of people looked mortified at the sight; it was a peaceful little town where not much happened. This is one of the few accidents that happened every year, so no one really knew what to do. A little kid was holding onto her mother's dress, a man listening to his MP3 player, another was going through their purse, some people gathered to pray, and a few people just kept on walking as if the accident never happened.

"I..c..can't die..here!" Alfred shakily undid his seat belt, trying to maintain consciousness. Blood and small debris matted all around his hair, making it look as if it was brown instead of its usual sandy color. He dragged himself over the passenger's seat and opened the door. He crawled out of the car as the people pointed and stared at the 'invincible man', probably because of the way that his once-white shirt almost looked like Superman's now.

Even if Alfred had crawled out of his personal death-trap, that was only part of the battle. He lifted himself up, slowly but surely, and started stumbling to the church doors. They had seemed so close a few moments ago, but now they just seemed near impossible to reach. After a few steps, he fell onto the grass. He tried to get up over and over again, but to no avail. His legs couldn't support him anymore. Then he remembered a training video he had seen only a few weeks beforehand.

'The Few, The Proud, The Marines.'

His resolve never faded as he started pulling himself to the building. He dragged himself over 200 feet, risking getting his multiple cuts infected, risking getting run over, and risking blood-loss just for his love.

Soon afterward, he had reached the steps. By now he had a blood trail following him, most likely coming from the deep cuts on his abdomen. Despite his bodily appearance, he still had that persistent look in his cerulean eyes. His legs protested at his very thoughts, but he didn't care. They would work for him, even if for only a few minutes, since that was all he needed. Ambulance sirens sounded from a distance as he lifted himself up one last time.

* * *

><p>The pastor spoke in a creaky, almost archaic voice, "...in sickness and in health for however long you shall both live?"<p>

"I do." Francis replied, smiling at his soon-be-wife. Arthur put on a happy face, though he wasn't really feeling that way on the inside. It was like...like he felt empty and abandoned. He hid it well in his expression nevertheless.

"And do you Arthur Kirkland take...?"

Just then the doors swung open to reveal a bloody, battered American. Everyone's heads turned to the back, staring in shock.

He held onto the pews as he moved forward, blood dripping down his tattered clothes, and smiling at Arthur. He only made it halfway. A small pool had started forming around his feet, and grew with every passing second. His face was the same as usual, though his hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks, except for the fact that his glasses were cracked. There were also scratches along his cheeks, but they weren't identity-changing in the least bit. If anything they just sullied his face.

"I...made it..." He chuckled, tilting his head slightly. He shrugged, "Good..luck yo.." He coughed up blood into his hands. "...u guys..." Then suddenly he had a huge pain throughout his body and slowly fell to the floor.

His vision blurred in and out and he had another bloody coughing fit, but that didn't stop him from trying to speak. "Arthur, please forgive me..." His last images were filled with his love running toward his side, screaming his name all the while.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Francis Bonnefoy - France<em>

_[2] Arthur Kirkland - England_

_[3] Alfred F. Jones - America_

_[4] Not to be mean to Californians! My dad has told me that they drive really bad and we're talking about America so yeah...please don't hurt me ):_

_[5] Mon amour - My love_

_[6] Lili Zwingli - Liechtenstein_

_I had to make a tribute to my old home's street! Vialoux, it's ironic that you're French are you not? And you too Yorktown, you had to be a British/American battle? *Actually I didn't realize the last one until I looked it up to see... xD* Then Gordon is used in the song :3_

_Stick around for the final half of the twoshot if you please~_

_Hej då!_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own: Hetalia, the characters, or the song Crashed The Wedding, BUT I technically do own the story~_

_Here's the last (more than?) half! __And on Valentine's Day too, aren't I so nice~?_

_I just realized that I have a tendency to add other pairings into stories too :3_

_LitPol in here slightly, so if you don't like skip the few sentences in it._

_This took a hell of a lot of research, specifically the stuff about the wedding, the flowers, the ring and how long you stay in a hospital after an accident, so I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

"ALFRED!" Arthur threw the bouquet of lilies to the ground and sprinted to his side. He was greeted with a small smile, then an emotionless face. "No...no no no no no!" He grabbed Alfred's torn shirt and shook him, "You can't die here on me you bloody git!" Tears streaked his face as he held Alfred close to him. He started rocking him back and forth as if he was a child, "No...don't leave me..." Arthur's entire body shook as he buried his head into Alfred's shoulder.

The entire crowd looked at them with disgust and contempt, except for Francis. He was the only one who looked at them with pity, and who remembered how close they were.

He looked away from the two and picked up the lilies. They were white with a maroon like stripe in the middle and little dots surrounding it, exactly the kind Arthur loved. Or so he thought. Alfred had kept telling him that Arthur liked roses, but Francis just kept blowing him off. Alfred had said that Arthur wanted the Tikka Masala for the after party food, but Francis argued that he would want Sunday Roast. Alfred even said that Arthur wanted a strawberry wedding cake, but Francis got a raspberry one instead. Alfred knew him so much better, and that was what was tearing the Europeans apart.

Arthur could barely deal with all the pain of having someone who hardly knew him trying to make a commitment to him forever. Alfred understood him and cared for him so much more, and their relationship wasn't based on sex. Alfred would remember his birthday and bring him roses; Francis would come three weeks later and bring him Shamrocks. They both comforted him when he was sad, but in different ways. Alfred would let him cry on his shoulder while Francis did more...erotic things. Not that he didn't like it, he just wished for something more, like a relationship with more sustenance. And seeing Alfred near death just made all the emotions overflow. The sadness, the anger, the hopelessness of his current love, just everything.

Arthur held him tighter and whimpered, "S...stay...please..."

Just then the EMTs finally made it to the church. Five rushed inside, much to everyone's confusion, and pried him off of Alfred. They had a hard time trying to keep the Briton away, but they were able to. Two of them lifted Alfred onto the stretcher while another held open one of the doors. A crumpled piece of paper fell out of the American's pocket as he was being lifted, but no one noticed.

Arthur tried to flail out of their grip and called out for him. "ALFRED!" But when he left the building, he finally gave up. "Al...fred..." He sobbed. One of the EMTs from before poked his head in and motioned for the other two to come back, so they set Arthur down onto the ground and ran out. He threw his head to the ceiling let out a monstrous scream, scaring even the people who were near the accident.

Francis hurried over to his fiancée and held him close. "Mon amour, it'll be okay." Arthur instinctively clung onto the Frenchman's clothes. Francis started stroking Arthur's hair to calm him down, and it actually worked. "Shh...shhh...everything will be fine..." He patted his back while the tears absorbed into the tuxedo, and would have done more, but their families were around.

* * *

><p>The scream pierced everyone's ears, how was it even possible for it to be so high? The EMT, Toris, sighed. Poor guy, he knew exactly what he was going through. It was just last week that Feliks was jumped in an alley, nearly hurt as much as this man. He and Tino lifted him into the truck and hopped inside. The driver was Italian, so naturally it didn't take too long to get there, but they started doing all of the essential things anyway: checking vitals, hooking him up, using the defibrillators when needed, etc.<p>

When they got there, doctors and a rolling stretcher were already waiting in front of the hospital. The doctors rushed him inside the ER, and started operating immediately.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay now?" Francis pushed Arthur away and held his shoulders. He nodded, wiping a tear from his face. "Good..." He was then rudely interrupted by a 'portly' British woman.<p>

"Will you two finish the bloody wedding already? There's nothing stopping it anymore." She stuck her nose in the air. Francis was taken aback by what she said, but Arthur smiled and nodded. They both stood up, and while they were, Arthur quickly snatched the note before anyone else would notice.

"Well...let's finish Francis." Arthur had a lively aura emitting from him and his smile, much to the Frenchman's inner shock. Francis raised an eyebrow, wondering how this sudden change or heart happened, and held his hand. Even if it just seemed too good to be true, they still started walking back to the altar hand-in-hand anyway.

Francis turned back to look into his eyes, but Arthur had just taken off running. He hadn't even felt his hand slip away. He ran down the aisle, not even bothering to look back once. Francis just stood there with an astonished expression, he had...run off?

Arthur made it outside and immediately ran to the parking lot. Francis had to have parked in here, right? He looked around frantically for their Prius, then gave a sigh of relief. He practically jumped into the small car, and the second he turned it on, he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Toris unconsciously drifted over to the side of the hospital where Feliks was.<p>

"Hey, are you okay Toris?" Tino asked from across the hall. That made him finally snap back into reality.

"Huh?" Toris looked up at him as he got closer.

"Are you okay?" Tino had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah! I guess I just got worried about Feliks!.." He rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, is our shift over?"

Tino nodded. "Yeah, and I just came over to tell you that visiting hours end early today, okay?" He was really worried about Toris, ever since Feliks was put in the hospital he seemed kind of out of it.

"Oh thanks!" He smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" They waved at each other, and Toris hurried off down the hall to Feliks' room.

Tino looked back, "Good luck." He sighed and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'I don't know!'?" Arthur slammed his hands down onto the countertop. The receptionist was just sitting in his chair doing his paperwork on the computer. "He was brought here maybe twenty minutes ago and you don't know?" He was answered was a grunt. "Hello? Do you hear me?"<p>

By then the Swede was annoyed, not because of the screaming, but because of the fact that he couldn't get his work done. He stood up and looked down into the Briton's eyes. "N'." Arthur had a stare-down with him for a little while, and then he just got scared.

"O..okay." He shut up. The man sat back down on his chair and, though he wasn't showing it, he was content.

"'Ere." He pointed to the screen.

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

_**Most Recent Hospitalization: November 29th, ******_

_**Birth Date: July 4th, ******_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Blood Type: A+**_

_**Allergies: None**_

_**Conditions: None**_

_**Past Hospitalizations: N/A**_

_**Family: None**_

_**Most Recent Injuries: Car crash - broken nose, liaisons to lower abdomen/cranium/chest, crack in lower tibia, possible bruising to kidneys**_

_**Patient Room: 142**_

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, it sounded so much worse this way... He stared at the screen for an unimaginable amount of time until he got his act together. He gave the receptionist a nod, and ran off down the hall.

* * *

><p>When Alfred came to, he was in this pink hell. Pink sheets, pink tables, pink wall, pink...person? They ruffled underneath their sheets, which were also pink, and murmured something. Alfred was truly terrified; he didn't want to be absorbed by pink cloud of death surrounding him. He was about to fall back to sleep when something heavy landed on his lap.<p>

"You should like, tell me if you think this shade of pink totally matches my patient dress-y thing-y~!" The machines from his side of the room started beeping like crazy, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Arthur glanced around at the room numbers as he ran past them when he suddenly ran into someone.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Toris answered. "I should've watched where I was going!" He clenched the bottom of his shirt and lowered his face.

"It's okay! But do you know where Room 142 is?" The Lithuanian's head perked up at that very second.

"Oh, you're going to see Feliks too?" Feliks? Did he get the room wrong?

"No...Alfred." The Briton stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, I can still show you the room if you want?" His eyes looked so innocent, like they would even trust a complete stranger with candy. He nodded excitedly. "Follow along then!" He grabbed Arthur's hand as they ran down a different hall.

* * *

><p>"So like you really think so?" Feliks threw his hands up to his face making a ":O".<p>

"Yeah! The hero's always right!" Even if he was slightly freaked out on the inside by the pink-obsessed Polish guy on top of him, he felt like he could be comfortable around him. He let out a signature 'Nyahaha'.

"Like, you're totally awesome!" He threw his arms around the American's neck.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

Feliks leaned back onto his knees, which were positioned right on top of Alfred's thighs, and looked at him. "So like, why are you in this totally annoying place?"

"Never dodge a red light my friend..." He sighed, wondering if Arthur ever got his note.

"Ahh, that like, totally ruins everything! But I got jumped in an alley, so it's like a totally different thing. I still can't believe they thought I was, like, a girl though!" He pouted.

They started joking more when the machine started beeping even louder. "Argh! How do you turn it off?" Alfred yelled, though they could barely hear each other over their fingers.

"What?" Feliks yelled back.

"Turn it off!"

"I like, totally don't know how!" Feliks jumped off of his lap and ran in circles between the two beds. He finally thought of something, and grabbed the table. "Like, throw me at the machine!"

"Nyah!" He covered his ears more.

Arthur stood in the doorway completely confused, Toris on the other hand seems to be somewhat used to it.

He walked over to the power outlet and unplugged the cord. "Feliks! How many times have I told you not to take off your stuff?"

He shrugged and set the table down by his bed, "I like, dunno." And laid back in his bed as Toris put everything back on.

Toris sighed, "How would you live without me?..."

"I like, dunno." Feliks lifted his head and stole a kiss, "Tehehe~!" Toris grabbed his lips and stepped back, in an adorable way of course.

He was blushing terribly, "Well...I guess I'll pull the curtain so we don't interfere with each other, okay?"

* * *

><p>Alfred gave him a huge grin, "Hey there!"<p>

"'Hey there'? You almost died in my arms and you say 'hey there'?" Arthur retorted.

"You don't have to be all angry about it..." He pouted, spontaneously generating a hamburger in his hands. He nom-nom-ed on the burger while Arthur pinched his upper nose.

"You damn bloody wanker..."

He offered him a bit, but he refused. "So...did you ever read my note?" Alfred turned away and nom-nom-ed.

"Huh?" He searched through his pockets when he found something. He brought it in front of him and opened it. The messy scrawl went something like this:

_'Iggy, I know that you'll probably never read this, but I love you. When Francis told me that you two were getting married, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to steal you away and move to some remote place like Canada, wherever that is._

_I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped coming over to my house and stopped talking to me, I really wouldn't, but I hope you don't. Just stay with me...'_

You could see the few tear stains at the bottom of the notebook paper. It made him want to start tearing up.

"Yes...I will." Arthur set the note on his lap, and buried his head in Alfred's shoulder once more. Alfred wrapped an arm around him and tugged on the back of his shirt. Arthur drew back his head, confused, and stared into his eyes. Then he realized. He took of his engagement ring, a Cameo stone on top on a silver band, and dropped it in the trash.

Alfred smiled once more as Arthur kissed him. It was brief, since there were other people there, but passionate.

"They said I can leave tomorrow morning."

"Perfect." Arthur smiled as he and Alfred kissed one more time.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Lilies - I saw a picture on Google and they looked SO pretty, and they reminded me o' one o' our many favorite Europeans~<em>

_[2] Roses/Shamrocks - National flower of England/Ireland _

_[3] Tikki Masala - Like a British curry, very very popular *from what I've seen online*_

_[4] Sunday Roast - Traditional-y British food_

_[5] Strawberries & Raspberries - They export more (nearly double) the amount of strawberries than raspberries_

_[6] Toris Laurinaitis - Lithuania_

_[7] Feliks Lukasiewicz - Poland_

_[8] Tino Väinämöinen - Finland_

_[9] Not trying to be mean to Italians!_

_[10] I don't remember what they're called..._

_[11] Berwald Oxenstierna (the receptionist) - Sweden_

_[12] America and Poland seem like they would get along really good if you think about it..._

_[13] Poland would probably freak out, but I'm not too sure about America... :p_

_[14] I remembered the lightbulb episode!_

_My friend read it today and she said that she loved it! I thanked her of course, then I kinda tried to tell her that they're a little OOC, but she said 'NO! 10/10! They're all perfect!'. So I said thank you again and started arguing like Canada... xD_

_We laughed afterward, then we had one more class to go since we got out at 10am :D (hell yes!)_

_See ya guys (hopefully) whenever I put up the first story of Mother Russia's Fairytales~_

_Hej då!_


End file.
